Totsuka no basuke
by w27k
Summary: Kuroko Totsuka is the girl that could be called an exceptional basket player with her skill and mind. But she always play with unmotivated feeling and cold act even if she got all that fame. What is she search actually? And why is she acting like that? Femkuroko x Kagami


_**Hello to my (old and new) readers~**_

_**If you already know who I am, welcome again, and if you've just stumbled upon me, welcome to my… interesting world. I hope you enjoy this.**_

_**Okay, my Kuroko will be VERY OOC, because following canon too closely is boring. This Kuroko of mine is what I call as a grey Kuroko. The Kuroko that I write is the Kuroko who hate basket more than anything. I do accept constructive criticism, so feel free to give me a few tips.**_

Chapter1: The phantom player

Teikou Middle School Basketball Club. A super strong school with more than 100 club members, boasting several successive championship wins.

But even within that glorious history, there is still a team that can without fail be called the "strongest" - a generation of five players with talents that you would see once every ten years called the "Generation of Miracles."

But there was a strange rumor that there was still one person the five geniuses acknowledged as their superior...

-XXX-

Students were crowded into the courtyard of Seirin Academy as the variety of clubs attempted to recruit the incoming first-years. Cherry blossom petals were falling gently, as it was spring.

A boy by the name of Furihata Koki, with his companions Fukuda Hiroshi and Kawahara Koichi, were struggling along the crowd, constantly being asked if they wanna join this club or if they wanna join that club. They were really exhausted.

"I can't move forward! Bring a snow plow!" yelled Furihata, "we haven't moved more than 5 meters in 10 minutes..."

Fukuda sweat-dropped. "We'll get through...eventually" He smiled nervously.

"That's it! Let's go the Bulldozer way!" Furihata exclaimed, flailing his arms, "You're taking it too far..." Fukuda tried to calm him, Kawahara sighed.

He blinked when he saw a teal blur duck under the brown haired boy's swings. 'Hm, what was that?' he wondered.

"Basketball! Basketball club!" An odd looking second-year stood in the middle of the crowd, waving pamphlets around like his life depended on it. "How'd you like to join the basketball club?" the boy yelled continuously.

"Koganei, you can't be serious," said a black haired behind him.

"How else am I supposed to say it?" Koganei said, "New kids, join the basketball club! The basketball club needs serious help!" the black haired boy suggested simply.

"I've had enough of your jokes, Izuki." Koganei sweat dropped. "Mitobe, make sure they hear you!" He also yelled to his other company.

Mitobe smiled and nodded, but continued to just hand out flyers without mumbling a word. "You're not gonna do it, are you?" Koganei deadpanned.

Meanwhile, a teal haired girl passed by the group, "Hey, do you have a minute?" Koganei called, but it was a boy behind the girl who was stopped.

The teal haired girl continued to walk forward, her large light teal eyes, that almost looks as bright as the blue sky, divinely focused on music 'In my life' on her I-pod.

The teal girl still continued to walk, ignoring her surroundings, but then she sighed as she looked at the letter in her hands.

"Basketball club..."

-XXX-

Back at the club table, Coach Aida Riko sighed, flipping her short, light brown hair out of her face. "Just a few more would be nice," she grumbled to the club's captain, Hyuuga Junpei.

"We couldn't even get ten," Hyuuga agreed. Hyuuga was very tall, and his skin was tan. His glasses were a bit foggy because he hadn't had time to clean them that morning.

"We're just getting started!" Aida insisted. "We're a new school. If we win the Inter-High and Winter Cup, we'll be a big deal starting next year!"

"Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?" the boy sweated nervously, "Hyuga-kun, have you always been so delicate?" the girl teased, "I'll do my best. I will do my best." Hyuga hung his head, paling slightly.

"I wonder how the recruitment is going." Aida said off-handedly. "If they could just bring in some promising ones, that would be…"

"The new students are here." Koganei cried as he caught the brunette's attention, his face pale as the larger red head from earlier held him from the back of his coat.

"What?" the brunette said confused, "Is this the basketball club?" the low voiced male asked, both Hyuga and the brunette gaped, the red head glowered down at them.

"Is this the basketball club?"

Aida nodded. 'who is this guy? He's got the intensity of a wild tiger!' the brunette thought.

"I want to join," he said. He dropped Koganei in a chair and sat in the other, pulling it up to the table violently.

"Um, welcome, welcome!" Aida said excitedly, handing the red haired boy a paper cup full of water, complimentary.

"Wait a minute. I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year. We only have second years to compete with, so I'm sure someone of your build would be-"

"I don't care. I'm going after I leave my name" the red head cut in.

Aida and Hyuuga looked at the sign-up form. "Ara? You don't have a reason for joining?" the brunette noticed, "not really" Kagami said lazily, crushing the paper cup in his large hand.

"Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan" Kagami stood up and began to walk away. He threw the paper ball behind him, it fell directly in the trash can.

The girl watched as he walked away, but noticed the bored expression in his eyes, before he quickly turned away from them.

"He's terrifying!" Koganei yelled, still lying on the table, "is he really a first year high school student!?" the brown haired boy exclaimed.

"He's one in a million" Izuki said pop out from the bushes.

"You! Where have you been hiding!?" Koganei yelled at the black haired boy with Mitobe behind him.

Izuki glared at Koganei, "We are being called by the principal and guess what?" He said as he smiled. "We got a player from Teikou." He explained as the other looked at him with shocked expressions.

"Y-you mean h-he's from the Teiko Basketball Club!" She yelled, "Teiko? You mean the Teiko?" Hyuga exclaimed surprised.

Kagami continued to walk, he didn't notice a teal haired girl just walking behind, whistling 'let it be.'

"Yeah! And if he's a first year, he must be from the Generation of Miracles!"

-XXX-

That afternoon, all of the basketball club members gathered in the gymnasium, wearing casual cloth clothes for the impending exercises they would surely be forced to do.

"All right, looks like all the first years are here!"

All the freshmen stood in line, waiting for orders from their captain and coach. Kagami was at the end, being the tallest, wearing a black tank top and white short with normal sneakers.

Furihata elbowed Kawahara to get his attention. "Hey, isn't the manager cute?" he whispered, looking at the short haired brunette talking to Izuki.

"She's a second year, right?" Kawahara said. "If only she were sexier…"

WHACK

The two freshmen were punched in the back of their heads "Morons, you're wrong." Hyuga said, being the one who punched them. They were confused but then the brunette stepped forward.

"I'm the boy's Basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you" Riko said cheerfully, a whistle around her neck.

"Eh!?" the freshmen exclaimed, "it's not him!" Furihata pointed at an older man sitting while holding a cane in the back.

"That's our advisor, Takeda-sensei." Riko explained, the older man just strained to wave hello.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"You're serious!"

"Now that you're acquainted with Takeda-sensei, you guys…take off your shirts!" Riko ordered. It took the group a second.

"Eh!?" The whole group yelled, surprised the girl actually had the guts to ask such a thing. But the boys did so.

Aida smirked.

Eventually, all of the first-years were bare-chested. Aida paced in front of them, taking the time to stare at each chest carefully and decide their stats. As she did so, she made comments on their physical abilities, stunning every one of the first-years.

How could she tell those things just by looking at them? Hyuuga clarified that her father was a sports trainer, and Aida had inherited his ability to see an athlete's statistics on sight.

When Aida got to Kagami, she was literally blown away for a moment. 'Wha-what is this? All his numbers are through the roof. These aren't the values of a first year high school boy!' Riko thought, stupefied.

"Coach! What are you staring at?" Hyuga called, seeing the brunette gawking at the large red head.

"Ah! Gomen! Um…" Riko got out of her stupor, wiping some apparent drool on the corner of her lips.

"Kagami's the last one, you saw everyone" Hyuga explained.

"Really?" Aida asked, looking at her clipboard. "Uh, is there a Kuroko Totsuka here?"

A teal haired girl twitched when hearing those words.

"Oh, that kid from Teiko…" Hyuga remembered, then the students began to whisper in amazement of the mysterious school with its famous rumors.

'I thought I'd be able to pick out someone that strong when I saw him' Riko thought looking around for the supposed 'boy'.

"Looks like he's not here today. All right, let's start with practice-"

"Right here." A female voice called. "I'm Kuroko..."

Riko froze, a small teal haired girl, about her height, popped up in front of her. "Kyaaah!" Riko yelled loudly, backing away instantly.

"What the-!? How long have you been there!?" Hyuga yelled, suddenly seeing the teal haired girl just appears out of nowhere.

"Hmm, I've been here the whole time" the girl said in a monotone voice.

Almost everyone in the room had the same thought at the same time: He's practically invisible!

"Ah~ You must be trying out for the manager job" Koganei guessed, "Makes sense" Izuki agreed.

"I'm kinda amazed she popped out like that" Hyuga admitted.

"Is that so? Well what's your name?" Riko asked the girl, the teal haired girl took a letter in her pocket.

"But the requirement to got a schoolarship is to become a regular in this team..." Kuroko said handed them the letter.

"EH!?" the whole group was shocked again, even the seniors and Kagami's eyes widen. The teal haired girl though, found the reaction of no surprise and remained impassive.

'A girl that small wants to join the Basketball team! No way!' Kagami thought shocked.

Hyuuga and Koganei both exclaimed at that, seemingly speechless.

Kagami, on the other hand, wondered what they were talking about. 'What was the Generation of Miracles?'

Aida had seemingly recovered. "T-take off your shirt!" she demanded of Kuroko.

Kuroko looked a bit taken aback. "Huh?"

"Take it off!"

After a moment of deliberation, Kuroko shrugged and took off her shirt.

-XXX-

Riko stared out the window in the bus she rode, listening to some music in her happy face headphones. Her mind wondered to the teal haired girl, remembering the analysis.

'Who is this girl? Her stats are practically invisible too!' Riko thought. 'But what's with her comment about that...'

_"You seem worried." Kuroko commented as Riko took deep breaths from moving so fast into the locker rooms. _

_"What?" She asked and the blue haired girl continued. _

_"You are worried that I am not suitable for your basketball team" The brown haired girl was shocked and she continued. "But I can assure you that I'm not your burden or thing." It was then that Riko smiled, thinking the girl was trying to joke with her. "_

_"That isn't what I meant, and I think you know that." _

_"What...?" Kuroko decided to finally put her shirt back on and finished, before brushing her bangs from her face. _

_"I know that you are splendid at telling stats just by looking at someone, but just that won't tell you a person's true talent." The Seirin coach was stunned by the girl's words, she was right though... 'What was Kuroko really hiding?' _

_"...Are you really one of the Generation of Miracles?" She asked as Kuroko looked at her. _

_"Yes. Think about it yourself by that way since I never played with them except in serious game after all." _

-XXX-

In some park few peoples were crowding around a street basket hoop. In that hoop few peoples were playing three against one.

The one person who playing against those three person was a girl. She had a blue hair that covered by her hat. She wore a baggy black shirt, black sunglasses to cover her eyes, and baggy light navy shorts, with black sneakers and two black wristbands on both her wrists.

The girl quickly slipped between three guys and did a three point in ease, "Shit she was practically too good!" One of three guy cursed as a hand extended toward him.

"Pay..." The girl said as she stared at him, the man cursed as he threw four thousand yen toward her rudely and she grabbed it easily.

"Fuck you!" The man cried as they left her alone with the group around her.

"Please play again next time." She said emotionless as she looked toward the others. "Who else?" She asked emotionless as a hand extended from the crowd. "So you come here now." She said emotionless.

Now in front of her was Kagami Taiga with few thousand of yen in his hands, "So you are next? You already know the rule in this hoop right?" She asked as she tossed her ball to Kagami in ease and he caught it.

Kagami took a step forward, looking straight at her. He had a puzzled expression on his face, as if he was trying to recall something. "Is anything the matter?" The girl asked as the red haired boy stuttered in her question.

"Now that I notice, you look familiar. Have we met before?" Kagami asked as the girl shrugged and took her cigarettes from her pocket.

"Perhaps. Most people don't usually remember me if they only met me once or twice." She answered as she light her cigarette.

There was a long pause between the two of them before the boy spoke again.

"I was in America until my second year of middle school, you see. Ever since I came back to Japan, I have been utterly appalled by the level of the standard here." Kagami said as she looked at the red hair with interest. "If you must know, I'm not playing basketball just for fun. I want a serious game that can really get me going."

"Then I heard about it from my friend in America, a genius WNBA Japanese player that came to Japan when she took off from her basket." He tossed the girl his ball roughly that the girl caught it in ease and elegantly. "You were her, weren't you?"

At this her eyebrows furrowed slightly, but not enough for anyone to notice. "So you're Alex-senpai's little student." She said emotionless and his grin became bigger.

"Let me tell you, I have a pretty good sense of how good other people are," Kagami said as the girl eyed him with keen eyes. "People who can succeed smell different from the rest." He explained as the girl fixed her hat.

"So what about me?"

"Invisible." He simply answered as the girl had a smile but the other people couldn't see it very well. "The weak should smell weak, but I don't smell anything from you at all. Not to mention that your strength holds no scent."

The girl opened her mouth, "Very wise and honest answer indeed." She said as she tossed her ball. "How about we play one-on-one. If you be able to score a game from me then I will tell you something interesting."

Kagami gave a feral grin. "Don't expect any mercy even though you are my teacher's junior?" He said as the girl tossed the cigarette in her mouth.

"I never expected you to do it."

-XXX-

The two were in a stance of a showdown. The blue haired girl dribbling her ball as Kagami stared at her. When Kagami rushed toward her she quickly avoided him and jumped for a three point, his eyes widened, he couldn't get her movement at all.

'She…'

The blue haired girl did a feint to Kagami as she gave it to him again.

'She…'

Kagami had the ball but was easily taken by the blue haired girl in no time.

'She…'

Kagami dribbling the ball tried to feint the blue haired girl but in no time she always be able to stole it from him and he fell with.

'Damn she's too good! Her movement, her skill and her trick are NBA class!?' Kagami thought looking at the blue haired girl that lit her ciggarete. 'Even though I already fight many people but there isn't anyone like her...' He thought looking at her with disbelief eyes.

"What's wrong? Done already?" The girl said as she took the cigarette from her mouth and Kagami glared at him.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Why don't you take me seriously!?" He roared tiredly as she raised her eyes.

It's true that the girl wasn't serious at all with Kagami. She couldn't see through her black sunglasses and she just playing with him especially since she still put some performer in the middle of her action. "Are you thinking you're stronger than me!?" Kagami roared angrily.

"Because you don't pay me enough to play serious." She said simply as he took her shirt and took her up.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, you brat!?" Kagami yelled angrily, Kuroko stayed blank.

"Don't ever lump me with you." The girl said seriously as Kagami put her down. "First of all I hate basketball. I'm never play basketball for fun or sport... For me basketball is for life or not." Kuroko began walking over to the bench where her stuff was.

Kagami stared at the girl with wide eyes never he felt something like this in his life.

"Because I'm the shadow…" Kuroko said, her teal eyes staring at the ball in her hand, Kagami could only stare at the mysterious girl in confusion, but he could sense, at least in the slightest, the sheer intensity surrounding her.

-XXX-

It was raining, so training was obviously occurring in the gym, but there was a challenge for the newbies. "What? A mini-game?" Furihata repeated, "I can't believe we're playing the upperclassmen already" Kawahara said.

All the freshmen wore yellow shirt with a number, while the senior wore blue. "Do you remember the record from last year they told us about during our first meeting? They went to the finals just in their first year" Fukuda said.

"Are you serious!?" Kawahara exclaimed, "that's not normal."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Its always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones." Kagami smirked.

"Let's go." Kagami said, the freshmen could only panic even more, Kuroko sighed.

'Let's see exactly what these rookies can do' Riko smirked, the two teams ready.

Tweee!

Kagami was the first to get the ball, passing to Kawahara, the seniors tried to block his path. But Kagami just as quickly was on the other side of the court; Kawahara passed the ball to him.

"Raaaahh!" Kagami then jumped and dunked harshly, both teams in awe.

"That dunk was unbelievable"

"Amazing"

'They're better than I expected' Riko stared in awe of the giant, 'such destructive force for such unpolished, intuitive play.' Kagami hung onto the basket but hopped off.

"This is unbelievable" Hyuga wiped the sweat from his brow. 'He's more than ready. He's a monster' Hyuga thought.

Kuroko observed from the side, even though she was playing also. The game continued with Kagami dunking heavily each time, the senior nowhere close to stopping him. They were trailing 11-8, and the second- years were starting to get pissed off.

'Who knew first-years could be so good?' Izuki wondered. He and Hyuuga exchanged looks. "Time to put them in their place," Hyuuga said, an evil glint in his eye. Izuki nodded.

The second-years kept at least two people on Kagami, even when he didn't have the ball. 'They're desperate to stop Kagami!' one first-year thought. 'They have no intention of letting him have the ball!'

"They're good"

"There's no way we could've won"

"I've had enough"

The three freshmen panted heavily, seeing they have no chance against experienced sempais. "Enough? What the hell are you talking about!?" Kagami growled, grabbing Furihata by his shirt.

Kuroko poured a cup of water to his head soaking him, "Please calm down" Kuroko said as Kagami released evil aura and the water turned to steam.

"You bitch…" he growled. The other first-years became terrified just watching the exchange, though Kuroko herself wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Koganei watched them nervously. "It looks like they're fighting," he commented. Suddenly Izuki's eyes widened and he leaned forward. "What's wrong?"

Izuki pointed to Kuroko. "Was she in the game?" He asked nervously.

"Kuroko? I dunno."

'Even I forgot, and I was the referee' Riko thought, then she gasped, her pink whistle falling out of her mouth. 'Huh? How long has she been in!?' Riko realized, her eyes widen.

As the teams moved back into tip-off formation, no one noticed Kuroko looked at watch on the hall as she sighed. 'I will late to work in this pace…' She thought as she looked at the first year in front of her. "Could you just pass me the ball?" She said to another first-year.

"What?" The first year asked in confusion. "You can do it three more minutes!" The other yelled encourage her as she sighed and whistling a song 'there are place I remember'.

Riko caught the whistling as she looked at Kuroko who was smiling in her team, 'Beatles song?' She thought in confused.

After tip-off and a moment of deliberation, the first-year decided to let it happen. 'At least don't let them take it,' He mentally begged as he passed Kuroko the ball. As if everything slowed, the ball and Kuroko magically appeared under the ring and did a lay up.

She landed as the others looked at her with wide eyes. Hyuuga, Izuki, and Mitobe were stunned. "When she get over there?" Hyuuga wondered. "How did she do that?"

'Why do I feel uneasy? Is something unbelievable happening?' Riko wondered, her mind in a panic.

Kawahara had the ball, so he tried his hardest to keep it from the seniors, he noticed Kuroko who was walking casually between the seniors. He passed the ball to her, and just as quickly Fukuda had the ball, surprised to say the least.

"Go for it! Shoot!" Kagami yelled, which Fukuda awkwardly did so, earning another point. The game continued like that, the freshmen didn't know that they somehow already played in the pace of Kuroko's pass and tactics. Both seniors and Kagami couldn't do anything except figure what' happening here.

'Is she using her lack of presence to play?' Riko thought, try to rely what happened before. 'She just using her ability to vanish in mere minutes and scored the ball or pass it quickly to other people! Could she actually tried to diminishing herself to play like that!?' She thought. 'Misdirection her trick is like the trick to avoid anything to her… Real TRICKSTER!

'Simply put she is playing in the flow to directing her opponent's attention to another thing using her.' She theorized looking at Kuroko who did a double scratch to confused Koganei and Hyuga.

Kagami watched as Kuroko got cheered from the other as he couldn't help but awe at his teammate, 'She is the rumored ace of Teiko who excels in everything and former professional player. I'd heard those rumors, but since they kept changing I thought it was just Hoax!' Riko thought looking at the teal haired girl, 'The sixth generation of miracles, phantom player!'

'Damn it. I got caught in her pace!' Hyuga cursed inwardly, Kagami shot and earned another point, now the freshmen was leading with, 42-36. Koganei passed to Mitobe, but Kuroko quickly cut it and caught the ball. She quickly ran toward the ring where there wasn't anyone in there.

"Crap!" Hyuga cursed him and his team chasing after the phantom princess.

"Go Kuroko!" The freshmen said in unison as Kuroko stopped and did a lay up but Izuki in front of her as she did a double scratch to confuse him… But the ball didn't go to ring but to her back. Her team looked at her with confused.

"Tch just scored already you idiot!" Kagami took the ball as he dunked the ball. "You're really annoying as hell brat!"

-XXX-

"Oh so something like that happened in your school." The blue haired girl as she watched the children playing in her hoop with Kagami taiga beside her. "So what are you going to do now?" She asked as the boy stood from fences that they sat.

"I will be a strongest player in japan and make a skill that made me as good as you and my teacher." Kagami said as the girl smiled and looked at the star.

"Then maybe you should thinking about challenging the generation of miracles." She said as Kagami looked at the girl with confused eyes. "The generation of miracles are the strongest high school player for now. They are almost exceptional and only be able to be par with national player."

Kagami stared at the girl, "…. How strong are they?"

"Well you will lose like when you play against me." The girl simply answered as soon as he finished talking. "The five other prodigies have each gone to play for their own schools. I know that one of them will win and become the top in Japan."

"Hahaha… Hahahaha…" Kagami laughed sound evilly. "That's the kind of things that light the fire in me!" He yelled as he looked at her. "I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become the best player in Jap-"

"You won't be able to do that in your level now." The girl said instantaneously. "I know that you have a hidden talent and I know that you will in their level but if you wanted to become the strongest player in Japan then you must beat her…"

"The strongest player in Teiko and the ace of Generation of Miracles … You must be able to beat her in order to become the best player in Japan." The blue haired girl said as she looked at him seriously. "If you want to be the greater light than the generation of miracles then you must be able to beat me the shadow that kill their lights."


End file.
